1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television with a disk playback feature and a disk playback apparatus, having a mechanism enabling slot-in disk loading.
2. Description of Prior Art
This kind of disk playback apparatus with a slot-in mechanism of prior art in which the urging force of a spring is always exerted in a direction to open a lid body is known (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 10-46911 (hereinafter referred t as patent document 1).
According to this slot-in mechanism, once the opening action of the lid body has started, the lid body opening is completed by the urging force of the spring. This can ensure the loading and unloading of a CD or the like. Since the lid body must be kept closed against the urging force of the spring, a lock mechanism is provided to lock the closed lid body to the chassis. Therefore, to start the opening action of the lid body, it is necessary to at least unlock the lock mechanism.
However, in the slot-in mechanism, the above lid body obstructs a disk being unloaded outside directly from the chassis. In a possible worst case, a disk may be damaged by the impact of collision with the lid body when being unloaded. It is possible to unlock the lock mechanism beforehand to open the lid body so that the lid body will not obstruct disk unloading. However, this defeats the convenience of the slot-in mechanism.
An object of the present invention, which has been devised in view of the above-described problem, is to provide a television with a disk playback feature and a disk playback apparatus, in which the convenience of the slot-in mechanism is preserved and a disk can be unloaded without being damaged by the lid body.